Pegasus Rider (ON HOLD)
by OppositeOfAdult
Summary: She fell from a battle. And Toothless saved her life. But as long as she lives, she will carry the scar of war. She's a legendary Pegasus Rider. Same plot line as Eragon What will happen if he finds out if she's... Royalty? Hiccup/OC *Suck at Summaries*
1. Chapter 1

_Just Keep Running! _I yelled in my head while my feet pounded against the pavement, creating an echo in my head and around me. Blood pumping through me was the worst because it was also pouring out of my cuts on my arms and legs.

I reached a gap in the ground that looked like a canyon... "I will make it." I told myself. With one breath, I leaped over the gourge, tumbling on my feet, my legs collapsing from underneath me and falling on my side, rolling from where my feet once stood and now feeling like the world was falling.

I had, in fact, made the jump. But feeling more energy drain made me hobble along the brimstone path and try to seek sanctuary out of this crippling rain that was weakening me.

The Island of Burke, eh? Not the best place to run from a fight but it does justice. But the whole reason I ran was to seek help for my dear friend, Magenta. My Pegasus who was badly injured in the fight, her wings bloody and hooves damaged. I had hoped this place would be crawling with activity... Never assume anything anymore.

_Don't give up now. _I'm trying not to.

Until I finally reached the towns square. I looked around and then saw... Dragons... Lots of dragons everywhere as if they housed them in the Island of Burke. I thought this was Viking Territory. Proned to HATE dragons! Guess I was wrong...

My legs finally gave in and I fell forward, collapsing. But for some strange reason, the dragons helped me. Only one eager to help me though.

A black one with two horns on it head on each side. It's smooth scaly body was an easy grip for me when the dragon lifted me onto it's back. Why is this happening? Shouldn't they be ripping my limbs off?

I struggled to breathe and felt something slip between my parted lips... My own blood. The dragon's wings stayed at it's sides, making sure not to drop me onto the wet pavement. This was so weird. But I didn't want to pass judgment. I was the injured one here... Magenta!

I tried to sit up but I felt a sudden pain in my stomach and collapsed back down on the dragon. It slowly crawled up a flight of stairs and I clutched at my stomach, feeling another sting. The dragon approached a large set of doors and then pushed them open with its nose. Vikings were at every corner of this... Mess Hall and gasped at the sight of the dragon... Or me.

I slumped over on it's back, too tired and in pain to do anything even remotely alarming.

"Toothless, what happened?" I heard a voice say. I let out a groggy moan before opening my eyes. I only saw a blur of the face... A boy. With brown hair and forest green eyes. Anything else was a total blur. "Go get help! She's hurt! Bad!" The boy said. I put my head on the dragon's neck and breathed in shallow breaths.

Only God could help me now. I felt tears streak down my face and I parted my lips to moan but I said her name. "Magenta..." I moaned, soon grabbing my side and falling off of the dragon and onto the floor with a thud. I then started coughing up blood.

"Who?" Someone said. "M- Magenta... The...The shore... Agh! Help her... please..." I begged, still squirming and twitching in pain. "You heard her! Go to the shore!" The boy yelled. I let my head hit the floor, making an echo in my ears.

"Hold on... We'll get you help. Just... Hold on." The boy said to me. I just shook my head, my eyes squinted shut firmly and my jaw clenched, baring my teeth in pain. I felt a soft rub against my cheek and I saw the blur of the dragon.

I put my palm down on the beast's nose and smiled... "Thank you." Were my last words before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

That light... I wanted to open my eyes but I was afraid I still wasn't safe. But then I heard a soft whinny. It gave me a boost of courage and I opened my eyes slowly... Magenta! She was alive but bleeding. She was taken care of... Along with me. I tried to stand up but I felt a throbbing pain.

Magenta then came to me, spreading her wings and scratching her feet across the wood floor... "Where are we?" My voice was hoarse but I could understand it.

_I don't know but we should find out._ Magenta transmitted her words into my brain. She's a Pegasus and she chose her rider... Magenta chose me. And now I can only hear her thoughts. "OK... But-" I heard a loud thud and looked up. A dragon. Magenta then jumped in front of it, keeping it away from me.

"Magenta, easy girl... The dragon saved my life last night... I owe it one..." I said, weakly sitting up. Magenta backed up and stood near my bedside.

Just then, the door opened. "Holy Oden, You're awake!" It was the boy from last night... I could see his face clearly... He was really handsome but only my age. About 14. He then looked up at the dragon. "Toothless, get down from there!" He yelled to the dragon, hanging upside down on a wooden rafter.

"Toothless?" I asked the boy. "Yeah, it's his name. I'm Hiccup." He said. I then snorted at his name but felt a pain in the pit of my stomach. "Agh, I hate karma. Sorry but... It's a funny name." I admitted. "I know, but it's not the worst." He said, his back turned to me.

"I'm Anya... My Pegasus is Magenta... Of course, you already knew her name." I said, trying to breathe in but it was hard. I then let out a cough.

Hiccup rushed to my side, seeing me struggle. "OK, put your head in between your knees." He told me. "What?" I choked. "Just do it." He said softly but firmly. I did as I was told and felt a river of air slip through my lips. I inhaled without pain and felt a scaly feeling against my neck.

I looked up at Toothless. "Thanks for saving my life, buddy." I said, petting the dragon's head and leaning my face against his. The dragon's face was so gentle and loving... How could creatures like him be dangerous? How is it possible?

Toothless was utterly adorable! But I wouldn't say it out loud though. But Magenta heard it and she laughed. I groaned. "I can't think anything without you hearing it, can I?" I said. I really wanted to smother my face with a pillow. But we were warriors of a battle that we won... But nearly died from our injuries.

"Wait," I heard Hiccup say. "You can... hear... each other's thoughts?" He asked. I nodded. "Me and Magenta are connected. She chose her rider and I was chosen... Which comes with it's advantages."

I was smiling at the black Pegasus who whinnied and scrapped her hoof across the floor, nodding her head up and down. I giggled and then limped to her. I grabbed her snout and pressed my forehead against hers. "I'm glad you're alive, girl... But if I died, we'd both be dead..." I said, tears rolling from my eyes. Her eyes were closed as well...

Last night, God was on my side. He sent me help. And for that, I am forever grateful to the Vikings of Burke...

"So how long can we stay here?" I asked Hiccup, turning back around. "Just until you're well enough to get on your feet without pain. After that, you're free to leave if you like... You can always stay here." He was smiling. I bit my lip and rubbed Magenta's neck down under her mane. Her red violet tail swished back and fourth and I smiled... Her saddle was still on.

"Sorry I... I didn't know how to take her saddle off." Hiccup admitted. I got on my knees and then felt a real sharp pain up my spine. "Ah!" I held my back and tried to straighten my back up. Just then, Hiccup came up behind me and put his hand against the small of my back and held one of my shoulders, slowly easing me up without pain.

I gave him a small smile before reaching to the straps and loosening them, pulling Magenta's saddle off. I carried it to the side of the bed and set it down on a trunk at the foot of the bed. I sat down on the bed and moaned. "How bad do I look and be honest?" I said, looking up. Hiccup bit his lip and looked me over several times. "You look terrible." He admitted.

"Ugh, delightful. So what now?" I said. He just shrugged. "You said you came from a battle... What were you doing?" He sat down next to me. "Well, Me and Magenta were trying to free dragons that were held in cells in an underground cellar. We did the best we could. And we got the dragons free... But some of them had broken spirits, meaning they were obedient to the evil people that held them captive. So we were chased. And we fought... Fought for our lives but... They still managed to get away and... That was the ending result. I hate to lose but that's how it was." I said, leaning over and breathing in heavily.

"You didn't lose. In my book, you won. I should know. I nearly died once too. It's how I got this," Hiccup held out his legs and I noticed one of his legs was made of metal. I felt a chill run down my spine and I bit my lip. "What happened?" I was curious. "My father, the leader of our tribe, was searching for the dragon's nest on our island...to destroy it so they will find another home... But there was something on the island that he couldn't beat. So we used dragons to defeat dragons... But something went wrong, fire all around, Toothless lost half of his tail and... I lost my leg. That's about all I care to remember..." He told me. Just then, Toothless nuzzled under Hiccup's arm and licked his face.

I smiled and then felt someone push against my back. I looked at Magenta. _Do you think we can trust him?_ Magenta transmitted. "I don't know. I think so..." I looked Hiccup over a few times. "What is she saying?" He asked. "She was asking if we could trust you... Can we?" I asked. He sighed. "Yes, Anya. I won't hurt you... I promise." He held out his hand... I grabbed his hand and shook it, curiously... Gazing into his deep green eyes, I saw innocence.

"Hey, little inconvenient, I know but, do you want me to show you around?" He asked. Pulling my head up, I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup was a great guide! He showed me around everywhere, and never left my side. I've met nearly everyone. There was just one group of people left... His friends.

Before I could even bite my lip, we were in the mess hall, walking towards the table where I saw a pair of blonde haired twins fighting over a mug, A guy with black hair playing knife games, and beating himself at it, another guy where I could only see a smudge of blonde hair... and he was little on the heavy side, I will not lie. Last was a blonde girl, sitting at that table awkwardly, reading.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Hiccup asked me, halfway to the table. "I'm not afraid, if that's what you mean." I said, trying to play it off. On the outside, I was fine. On the inside, I was terrified. "Hiccup! Over here!" I heard... Turning my head, I looked at all of them and bit my lip, hard. Hiccup laughed nervously. "Guys... This is Anya. She was the one involved with the... Incident last night." Hiccup said. "Whoa... She's alive." The two twins swirved around me and I rubbed my upper arms in embarrassment.

"How'd you do it?" The guy asked. "What happened?" the girl said. "How'd you end up here?" He said again. "Guys! Guys! Give her some room to breathe." Hiccup said. I gave him a grateful smile. "So...You're the Famous Pegasus Rider?" The blonde girl said. I nodded. "Anya, that is Astrid." He pointed out. "To answer your question Astrid, Yes. That's my beautiful creature... And my connection." I bit my lip.

"Oh, I read about the Pegasus Rider. It's said that the Pegasus waits in solitude for years, forever if it has to, and only comes when it feels the presence of it's rider. The Pegasus has powers and when they fly together for the first time, they form a heart connection, making it so that they are invincible! If one is hurt, they can heal each other." Boy, did he have it backwards! "Yeah... That's not true." I sighed.

"How does it go, Anya?" Hiccup said. I glanced at the others. "Do you really wanna know?" They all nodded. I sighed. "Alright, how I met Magenta was... I was hunting. I saw a deer and put another arrow in my bow, but before I could release it, there was a bright light. In front of me, I saw a foal with short wings. She followed me home and it wasn't until the next day that I got the courage to show Papa." I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip.

"She became a grown Mare with beautiful black wings that shined a brilliant dark red in the sunlight. The first flight changes her. And then, she explained how being a Pegasus Rider works... Yes, there are the perks of the powers I inherit from her. But, the bond can also be deadly." I hesitated. "Deadly, how?" The anxious boy twin asked. "If one of us feels pain, it can affect the other... If one of us were to die..." I trailed off. "Go on, Anya." Hiccup urged, just as interested as the others.

"A rider will live on if it's Pegasus dies... But if a Rider dies... So does her Pegasus. That is why I was so worried last night. I thought that I was dying and I didn't want Magenta to suffer because of me." I said. Hiccup was up in an instant and rubbed my arms in a half hearted hug. "You OK, Anya?" He asked. I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine... But tell me, What's it like to ride a dragon? I've always heard stories about Vikings who were scared of dragons. And now the whole village is riding them!" I said.

"Believe it or not, it started with him." Astrid pointed to Hiccup. "With Toothless, no doubt." I smirked.

"Heh, yeah, 300 years and I'm the first." He said. I bit my lip. "How'd it happen?" He shrugged. "It was a raid. The Dragons hit Burke, hard. And like every time, we fought back. And... I went after the Night Fury with a launcher. I actually hit it and the next day, I went to kill it... But I couldn't. I couldn't kill him because he looked as scared as I was. I looked at him and saw myself. The roles were reversed that day. And ever since, I've been riding Toothless." He told me. I smiled. "It must feel great to have created all of this." I said. "There are some rough parts, but other than that, we love it." He said.

I smiled and sat down but felt a little dizzy. "Whoa." I grabbed the side of the table and blinked a few times, trying to rid the darkness. "You OK, Anya?" I heard, but couldn't see. "Uh... I think... Where's Magenta?" I shot up straight and ran from the mess hall. "Anya! Come back! Someone, go after her!" I heard Hiccup shout. I just kept running and my sight started to clear up. I made it up the stairs and back to Hiccup's house...

"Oh, look who's alive." It was the dragon tamers! They had tied up Magenta. "No!" I shouted. "Anya, stay back!" I didn't know who was holding me back. "Ooh, smart boy. We're leaving. With your treasure... And when you get the courage, you can fight for her in the arena against the dragon riders!" She said and the dragons started dragging Magenta out. "No! Please, stop!" I shouted. "Anya, stop!" The boy that turned me around was Tuffnut. I shook my head. "No! They just took my life! My connection! If they wanted to kill me, they should have gone for me!" I said, trying to break his grip.

"Anya... Anya, stop!" He kicked my legs out from under me and knocked me on my back. He sat on my waist and held my arms above my head so I couldn't hit him. "Tuff, let me go." I growled with so much anger, it was brilliant. He just waited until I gave up. "Are you done?" He said. I sighed and nodded. "What's gonna happen if I get up?" He asked. I growled. "I might punch you in the face." I said. "Well, that's a lousy option." He said. I struggled under his grip, wanting to get up.

"Tuff, let her up." I heard. I looked up at Hiccup. Tuff moved and I sat up straight and started coughing... "Anya, what happened?" Hiccup said, holding onto both my shoulders... Tears slid out of my eyes. "They took her. They took Magenta..."


End file.
